


Dark One-Shots (Undertale and Undertale AUs)

by CorruptedNightshade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Betrayal, D u s t, Dark, Death, F/M, LV, Murder, Possession, Repeated killing, Revenge, dust - Freeform, exp, reset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedNightshade/pseuds/CorruptedNightshade
Summary: DARKNESSDEATHDUSTBLOOD





	1. Why use snow when you have your alternate's boyfriend's dust?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS for each chap are IN END NOTES

Dust.

D u s t .

**D  u s  t .**

It was everywhere and she was giggling, her cyan eyes glowing bright.

It served them right! Hehhehheh.

The Fell brothers were so fucking stupid for trusting Lila... so they died!

She killed them all! She took over her and killed the ones Lila cared about!

And it was wonderful!

F u n .

F  u n .

**F**

**U**

**N**

**.**

Dust was all over the living room carpet! Hehe!

Who ever thought it’d feel this nice?

Maybe she should do it again?

 

“H i, F r i s k !”

Swing, slash.

[ R E S E T ]

 

….It was indeed satisfying to do it again!

Ah, the sound of dying skeletons was her new favorite sound~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death  
> Dirty Brother killer  
> Possession  
> forced killing  
> forced reset  
> dust  
> playing with dust


	2. BROTHER?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> =)

“SANS?”

“...”

“ARE YOU OK?”

“...”

“...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“...”

“S-SANS?”

“...”

“B-B-BROTHER?”

“...”

“W-WHY...W-WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?”

“...”

“S-SANS?!”

“H e h .”

….

….

*Loud screams could be heard through out the empty town*

*Insane laughter follows it…*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death  
> Dirty Brother Killer  
> mentions of screaming  
> mentions of genocide

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you like this fanfic, here are my others:  
>  [Underpire Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10194236)  
> [I Sooo Don't Know The Original Yous...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11103516/chapters/24776187)  
> [No Longer Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11103321/chapters/24775710)  
> [A Rookie Lost In The Dark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11191824/chapters/24990732)  
> [Underpire One-shots](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12034374)  
> [Remorse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12562492)  
> [Silence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12335427)  
> [Useful In The End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192010)  
> [Until Time Comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069094)


End file.
